a king's return
by Lantz Blades
Summary: A new Tamer arrives in town who's out of this world literally.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own Digimon. I do however own all original characters contained herein unless otherwise stated.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-- Scene change

Chapter one: Freight trains can be stealthy

Shin picked himself up off the street. "Ow damn it! You ok BT?" he asked his dog bunny partner.

"Yeah mostly. That Digimon was Parallelmon. Wasn't it?" The black bunny Digimon asked from atop Shin's head.

"I think so yeah. And if that's the case then we'd best be prepared for anything. BT get in the bag" Shin stated flatly.

"Why? I hate the bag! It's hot and it smells funny and there's always dirt from your rollerblades" BT whined.

"No choice BT if we landed on some bass ackwards planet where Digimon are evil or hated or unheard of then I don't want to stir up trouble before we know how to get back" Shin replied with a sigh.

As his tamers set the black pack down BT sighed removing the rollerblades and hopping into the bag. "Promise I won't be in here too long Shin." BT whimpered.

"I promise BT. Now hush up I'm gonna get some directions and info" Shin replied strapping on his blades and goggles and stepping into a bakery nearby.

The woman at the counter looked at Shin. First as if something was wrong as the black haired blue eyed boy was dressed in a red hooded sweat shirt, black and red sneakers, black cargo pants and a pair of black rimmed goggles with red lenses and then with a smile. "Well you're a little old to be one of Takato's fans I think but it takes all kinds I suppose. Takato isn't here right now but can I interest you in something while you wait?"

Shin's mind ran though a number of reactions until the gears in his mind stopped at the word Jackpot and he defaulted on speaking without his brains help. "Guilmon bread" he stated pulling out forty dollars.

"That's a little much for bread" Miss Matsuki replied.

"I owe my friend and he said just get him and the others some bread from here and he'd call it even" Shin lied.

"Oh well then here you go" she stated happily filling two large bag.

"Thank you very much, please tell Takato hello for me" Shin returned skating out the door.

After they were out of sight BT popped out of the bag and rested on Shin shoulder. "Well I guess that means you can meet your hero then" the dog bunny remarked.

"Hell yes it does!" Shin replied happily as the two coasted toward the park. "You know I always wanted to know what Guilmon bread tastes like" Shin sighed wearing a grin ear to ear.

"So if Takato has fans then that means that the D-reaper thing already happened right?" BT asked looking around at the few people on the streets, looking up the little Digimon found a clock on the side of a building.

Shin eyed the clock. 'Nine forty five huh? That means that Takato and the others would be in school and Rika would be at that private school across town…well assuming time flows the same and it's still Wednesday' Shin thought. Turning to his partner Shin grinned "At least buddy. Well the fastest way to get info would be to talk to Guilmon. Assuming it's a week day he should be at that hut of his."

"And if he isn't?" the black dog bunny asked resting comfortably on his partner's shoulder.

"Then we use your stealth to talk to Seiko and ask her some questions. While I stay far, far away from the house" Shin remarked with slight fear.

"Hey why aren't you coming to talk to her yourself?" The black and blue Digimon replied.

"Because you have the ability to sneak. Renamon is a friggin ninja and I'm about as stealthy as a freight train. At this point I think trying to explain that I'm from an alternate reality would be hard and Renamon isn't exactly the talking type she's more of the hitty type and I bleed easily." Shin replied as they rolled up to the hut.

BT blinked. "Er good point" he mumbled hopping off his partner's shoulder. "Guilmon!" BT yelled bringing the Red Dino forward toward the locked gate. "Terriermon? Aren't you supposed to be at home? What happened to your face?" the red virus asked tilting his head slightly.

Shin decided to interject rather then have BT reply and confuse the hazard bearing Digimon. "Um. Hi um I'm Shin and this is my partner BT" the blue eyed boy muttered nervously showing his D-Power to Guilmon.

Guilmon examined the boy. He seemed to be bigger then Takato but not much older than Takato by what the red dino could figure. The D-Power that Shin held was all black with a blue ring and strap.

Guilmon sniffed the air quietly then spoke up. "Are you friends of Takato's?"

Shin tensed up. He'd never admit it but he was damn afraid of Guilmon. Megidramon scared the piss out of him and that may have been the reason he was afraid of battle wild Digimon with BT, viral Digimon creeped him out. "Yes, uh that is I'd like to be. We're kinda on a mission you see and I need some information. I needed to know if an event involving Locomon took place recently and if the gate to the digital world is still active in your…er, home"

"Yeah Rika and Takato went on board to stop Locomon but Parasimon attacked them then we Digivolved and destroyed them all." Guilmon replied happily.

Shin smiled remembering his first time watching the movie. "That's fantastic Guilmon. Listen I'll be back around here in a little bit. Is that ok with you?"

Guilmon nodded happily "sure."

"Alright see you in a while then" Shin waved as he motioned BT to follow him.

BT hopped onto his Tamers shoulder and the two sped off toward the Nonaka household and a hopefully enlightening conversation with Seiko.

"What's next?" BT asked perking up his ears scanning for Digimon.

"We talk to Seiko. Even though I got the first piece of info from Guilmon I still need Jeri's address." Shin replied

"Why would Rika's grandma had Jeri's address? And why do we need it" BT asked confused.

Shin shrugged. "There's actually a good chance that she doesn't but its option one cause I can speak to her without a lot questions after the fact. To be honest we need to pay her a little visit"

"Shin you howlin dog! I knew you never supported the Henry, Jeri pairing but to think the reason was because you had a crush on her" BT teased.

Shin turned red in the face. "I uh…it's not like that I…we need Calumon and Jeri's Digivice." Shin stated stuttering.

"Sure uh huh whatever you say" BT teased further as the two stopped.

Shin looked the clock near the bus stop. 'Eleven already? Damn it we have to find a faster way around' the blue eyed boy thought with a sigh. "Here BT take this phone and give to Seiko. Make sure that Rika and her mom aren't there and don't get caught by Renamon. I don't need some weird ass interconnected universe paradox thing dropping others here or having us wind up on TV or something else." Shin warned his partner then ducked into an alley awaiting his partner's signal.

BT Ran over and hopped into a yard then across two more before dropping into the Nonaka's yard flawlessly. His head snapped around to see if he'd been caught. Luckily it seemed that the shadowy dog bunny was safe. Sprinting toward the entrance the little Digimon had almost made it when Renamon blindsided him pinning him to the ground. "Just what do you think you're doing little one?" The vulpine Digimon asked with an edge in her voice.

"Damn it I'm friggin built for stealth and I can't out ninja you. What are you like level ninety nine?" BT growled struggling.

Renamon was about to delete BT when she caught the smell of human on him. "You aren't a wild one are you? Where is your Tamer?"

"Elsewhere. He sent me to deliver a message to the old lady that lives here" BT replied.

"I see…what did he want to speak to her about?" Renamon asked loosening her grip slightly.

BT gave as close as he could to a shrug. "I don't know he just said give…Seiko the phone and push talk." The dog bunny answered truthfully.

Renamon narrowed her eyes examining him. "Alright I believe you. But you'll have to show me to your tamer first"

"No can do Foxymon. If my tamer thought that was an option he would have already been here speaking to grandma in there in person. For whatever reason he won't show and he also know you won't kill me so he can wait you out. You'd be better off just having Seiko talk to my Tamer so I can be out of your fur" BT replied hoping that the fox would believe him.

Renamon seemed to believe his little bluff and released her grip changing it one that had him by the ears only. Calmly she stood up and hauled the bunny Digimon into the house.

Seiko entered the room showing no sign of shock at Renamon's package. "A visitor?" the older woman questioned.

Renamon nodded. "He says a friend would like to talk to you"

BT held up the phone "Shin said push talk and you'll get connected so you can talk" BT struggled a bit against Renamon's grip, not intentionally mind you but rather as a reflex of pain. "Ow! Let go of my ears damn it that hurts!" BT yelped.

"So Shin your Tamer's name hmm?" Renamon mused raising the little Digimon to her eye level.

Seiko took the phone and motioned for the vulpine Digimon to put the bunny down and to be quiet. The elder Nonaka pushed talk on the phone then put it to her ear.

The phone rang on Shin's end and he answered it. "Hello Seiko? Er that is Miss Nonaka."

"Hello mister Shin" Seiko replied politely.

Shin was put off by her answer. "Er well my last name is Atsuki miss Nonaka. The reason I called is that I need some information. You see my Partner BT. That is the little Digimon that handed you the phone are involved in an over arching project that is urgent at its very lowest levels. Normally I would be happy to speak to you in person however I do not have time enough to do so or for that matter coordinate with the other Shinjuku Tamers. I need to speak to Calumon and Impmon. As soon as possible since they are central to the operation. I was told that you could be of some use in locating the points where intelligence has confirmed they were last seen staying. I'm looking for the address of Jeri Kato. I'm terribly sorry for this the Intel department really should be doing their job."

Shin sighed inwardly 'good first impression. Nothing better then lying to the elderly about stealing…oh man I'm going to hell' he thought awaiting Seiko's answer.

After a moment Seiko piped up. "I see then you work with Hypnos then?"

"That's correct ma'am. The guys in Intel have information regarding activity in the digital world however not one of them can find an address in the database. They really are helpless without Janyuu there. If you can please inform your grand daughter and her friends about this as soon as you can" Every other word out of his mouth was a lie. He didn't want the Tamers involved and he certainly didn't work for those government guys and Yamaki.

Seiko could tell the boy was lying however if she tipped her hand he might disappear completely and judging by the way he sent his partner in for him the boy would certainly not slip up more then once. "She and her family run a pub a little ways from Shinjuku station, as for Impmon. I believe Jeri watches his tamers from time to time so you should ask there" Seiko stated.

Unaware of Seiko's suspicions Shin smiled. "Thank you very much miss Nonaka. This will be a great help, one more thing please tell BT to meet me at Shinjuku station."

"I certainly will" Seiko replied cheerfully as the phone clicked off. "Bt. Shin wants you to meet him at Shinjuku train station."

"That's fine but I have no idea where that is" BT lied. The little dog bunny knew not only where the train station was but that Shin didn't intend on being there at all.

Renamon sighed. "I'll take you then" the fox stated. 'At the very least it will allow me you meet his tamer' the fox thought.

BT shrugged "Sure I guess" the bunny stated holding back a fit of giggles. 'Wow right into the trap some ninja you are' the black dog Digimon thought as the two left for the station

--

At the same time Shin dialled the Matsuki Bakery and placed a ridiculously large order to be charged to Hypnos. 'Not only should that keep Takato busy but Yamaki should have his hands full dealing with the shining knights parents…it's a shame I have to go around like this I mean…it's not everyday you get to meet your heroes. Right?' the blue eyed tamer thought sighing. "The things I do to keep the universe from imploding" he mumbled starting on his way to Jeri's.

--

Seiko phoned Rika's school telling the teachers to let her out early. Rumiko was out of town and Seiko figured that missing a day of school wasn't too important considering that this boy might be a threat of some kind if he was in fact a young man and not an evil Digimon. Seiko shivered slightly remembering how those Devas had tried kidnapping that cheerful puffball named Calumon.

Rika got her grandma's message and came home straight away. Not bothering to change before going to see her grandma. Seiko explained what she had heard from the young man and about the black version of Terriermon who brought the phone to her.

--

After about twenty minutes Shin found the place he had been looking for. 'Uh damn it if anybody talks to anybody else I'm screwed and I don't think the government agent lie will work in person' Shin thought tugging at his red sweater. Quickly he swapped his blades for his shoes and found a window in the side of the restaurant. It looked like a locker room. Then in an instant Shin spotted the object he needed, examining the window he found it exactly like the one he had leading to his room back when he was living with his parents. With the experience of sneaking in and out of the house opening the window from the outside was easy.

Shin hopped into the room and grabbed the yellow ringed Digivice at the same time as Jeri entered the room getting information about Shin from Rika on her phone. The black haired tamer freaked and leapt back out the room running as fast as he could. Unfortunately he lost his wallet when his pants caught the windowsill.

--

Rather then leave BT to his own devices Renamon thought it wiser to take him back to the household. While this had been the Kitsune's plan the viral dog bunny proved himself worthy of his stealthy reputation once Renamon had asked him to return with her. In truth she had expected this turn of events but hadn't expected the small Digimon to be as capable as he was.

However whatever speed and stealth BT possessed wasn't tempered with his endurance and the dog bunny found himself cornered and out of energy soon after the chase began. "Go away you ninja freak! I didn't do anything wrong" BT yelled desperately.

"I never said you did. However your tamer didn't show up. Why is that?" Renamon replied questioning the small Digimon.

"I don't know" BT lied.

"Then why wouldn't you want to come with me? Surely your tamer would think to come get you there. No little one I think you do know why he didn't show up. Otherwise you wouldn't be running." Renamon replied stepping into the darkness of the closed alley her eyes becoming like a blue flame.

BT was scared now. It was true that his recently acquired viral tendencies and traits made him braver in these situations however he still was a small Digimon without his friend and out of power.

"No, get, get away from me." BT shouted backing to the alley now frightened out of his mind. Not only had the dog bunny failed his friend. Something that in this case might destroy the universe or at least the barriers between their home one and the Tamers one but now he had Renamon baring down on him.

"Why are you so afraid little one? You said before that you knew I wouldn't delete you." Renamon asked slightly amused at the dog bunny's reaction to being cornered.

BT tried to be brave but seeing Renamon's eyes from the alleyway shadows brought the memories of Devimon and his change from Terriermon into black Terriermon. It scared him and drove him into hysterics. "Shin? Shin help the monster is gonna get me Shin. Shin please help I don't wanna die!" BT began screaming desperately as he cowered and began sobbing.

Renamon was taken back by the small Digimon's response. She knew that she could be scary but she hadn't expected or intended to frighten him so much. The little Digimon seemed truly distressed, so in an act that could be seen as unRenamon like by her friends she leaned down and gently scooped the dog bunny up and began gently rocking him back and forth to calm him down. "Shhh there aren't any monsters here. It's alright" she told BT softly, silently chuckling to herself about the oddity of that statement.

After a few moments BT seemed to stop and fall asleep. Renamon smiled. 'Pleasant dreams little one' the vulpine Digimon thought taking the opportunity to return to her home with the dog bunny.

--

Shin unlike his partner was freaking out at the speed of light. 'One chance. Get to Impmon and tell him about Leomon then hope that Calumon and BT are there with them. Of course that's assuming Renamon isn't on my trail and that they haven't figured out where I'm going. If this all clicks then without Takato handling Guilmon shouldn't be a problem…nah I'm never that lucky' the blade wearing Tamer thought. As he skidded on to the cross town train. "Jesus if I manage to live though this without destroying the universe I'm gonna find Akiyama and take that legendary title for myself" Shin mumbled taking a seat.

--

Henry Wong stepped off the Shinjuku train at the stop near his house. The blue haired boy had, had an interesting morning. First his father pulled him out of going to school to take Terriermon to Hypnos. Henry could understand that as the tests made Terriermon nervous and without Henry there to calm him down the white and green dog bunny tended to make quite a ruckus. But on top of that the computers there detected some kind of self contained Digital field which not only wasn't detectable by his Digivice but Yamaki sent him out to the scene which was a bust. He remembered that Takato's mother had told him about some fan that had dropped by earlier. To which Terriermon made a snappy remark which earned him a rap on the head from his partner.

'Nothing to do but go home I guess' Henry thought as caught sight of Takato running toward the park at full speed.

"Whoa Takatomon is running like he told Rika she was cute" Terriermon remarked.

Rather then scold his partner Henry just nodded. "Hey Takato" he shouted running over to the youth.

"Some guy named Shin took Jeri's Digivice. Apparently Rika said he's a Tamer, her grandma said that he was going to find Impmon after going to Jeri's. I'm going to get Guilmon now." Takato explained quickly as he continued running to the park.

Henry nodded and joined him 'never a dull moment' the blue haired boy thought.

--

BT stood before Seiko, Rika and Renamon. The youngest of which was giving him a hard look. "What?" he exclaimed feeling creeped out by Rika's eyes.

"Why'd your Tamer take Jeri's Digivice?" Rika asked sternly.

BT shrugged. "I don't know. This whole day has been full of weirdness. I wish I had my CDs so I could ignore this whole thing till it goes away"

"Hmm Really?" Rika asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah I mean this who- hey wait a minute. You're just doing that not asking really question so I'll slip up and spill thing. Well I win cause I'm not talking to you anymore" BT huffed turning his back on Rika.

--

Shin had arrived at the next station and begun searching for the dark rookie Impmon despite having no idea where to start. Lucky he didn't have to look for long, unlucky Impmon or rather Beelzemon had already been informed and had started his search for the boy. As Shin turned a corner Beelzemon grabbed him by the throat a hauled him up to eye level while pointing one of his shotguns at the boy. "Ok so you tell me whys you feel like taken stuff that ain't yours and maybe I don't ventilate ya" The mega demon blast mode biker stated firmly taking to the air.

Shin's eyes went wide. It was one thing to see the mega demon lord on TV; it was another thing completely to see him in person. Particularly Beelzemon's third eye, Shin knew he'd be having nightmares about it for a while after he got back. If he lived though the next ten minutes of so that is. "L-Le-Leomon" Shin stuttered trying to pull his gaze away from that third eye.

Beelzemon twitched. "What'd you say runt? Speak up what about Leomon?" the mega shouted tightening his grip slightly.

Shin squirmed a little as his body forced a spasm to fight against the pressure the mega had put on it. "Restore his data. Needed her Digivice to restore it…you have the other half" the blue eyed boy croaked.

Beelzemon landed on a nearby building still hold the boy but by his shirt instead of the throat. "If you ain't lying then why didn't you tell the other Tamers?"

"I don't know what'll happen. I don't come from this universe. Parallelmon dumped me and my partner here and I don't know if interacting with them will do something to my world or this one or maybe the digital world." Shin stated.

Beelzemon set the boy down and sat with his legs dangling off the building. "So why interfere at all? You know if it's so dangerous and stuff."

Shin sat down beside the mega and sighed. "Black Terriermon is my partner but he was Terriermon before. We had many adventures and helped a lot of people and Digimon, then one day while we were in the digital world we were attacked by Devimon who hurt Terriermon badly. So bad in fact I thought I was going to lose him I was swiping card after card trying desperately to revive him. Maybe in my rush I swiped one of those special cards. The blue one or red or whatever or maybe a digi-gnome granted my wish and that's why he survived as Black Terriermon. It was at that time I came to understand the extent of Jeri's pain. Of course I can't understand completely because BT lived but once Parallelmon dropped us here it's all I could think about…Jeri didn't deserve that kind of pain and Leomon is the beast king, a hero of heroes. So yeah I did something potentially world shattering and screwed up almost completely by letting them see me but can you blame me? How can call myself a Tamer? No a decent human being if I don't do everything I can to help fix this"

The demon mega looked at the boy for a second blinking separately with each eye then grinning "Alright I'll help but getting where ya need ta go ain't gonna be easy. You said it yourself they saw ya. Damage is done so I don't think it'll get worse by explaining yer self. That way we have more help and nobody breathing down our necks"

Shin stood up. "Deal…just hope they don't kill me before I get the chance" he stated switching his shoes for his roller blades.

Beelzemon nodded grabbing the boy and flying toward the park where the Tamers had asked him to meet.

Beelzemon let Shin go just outside the park as he flew down the Tamers. Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and their partners were awaiting news from the mega but it was Rika who spoke up. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah" the mega stated simply.

"Then where is he?" The red haired tamer asked grinding her foot into the ground obviously annoyed, believe it or not while she didn't spend as much time with Jeri as she did Takato and Henry Jeri was still some one Rika considered a close friend.

"He's coming, with one heck of a story too" The biker demon replied.

Rika and the others stared in shock. "You didn't drag him back here? Are you sick? He stole Jeri's Digivice remember? Did you at least get that back?" Renamon stated sternly being the first to recover.

"Hey! You mind not chewing out the guy who convinced me to come and talk to you guys, while you're at it let go of my partner" Shin stated firmly.

As the tamers turned around they all heard a click and found that the black haired blue eyed tamer had a gun pointed at the vulpine Digimon's head. "Even if you can Matrix evolve I serious doubt you can Matrix dodge so let go of BT now" the boy ordered.

None of the tamers dared to breathe, without added force BT wriggled free of Renamon hopping on to his Tamer's shoulder. Shin then moved slowly until he was behind Beelzemon, Sighing heavily Shin dropped the gun. "Well I suppose even Ninjas feel fear then. Lucky for me cause that's a fake. You ok BT? They didn't hurt ya did they?" The boy stated dropping to a sitting position.

Takato recovered "a…"

"Fake?" Henry finished both tamers a little uncertain.

"No I'm good. Yeah of course it's fake where would he have gotten a real one? This is Japan It's illegal to carry fire arms unless you're a cop. Besides the only Guns we need are the ones I get when I'm Black Gargomon" BT piped up.

Shin scanned the group before him. Luckily Jeri seemed to not have been scarred by his bluff. 'Yeah that would be the best way to kick off my apology scar her for life' the blue eyed boy thought sarcastically.

After a few minutes the group recovered and Rika started the interrogation. "Why'd you steal Jeri's Digivice?"

"Stealing isn't really the right word; I mean yeah I took it but do have the full intention of returning it, the reason I took it instead of just telling you about my plan was that I believed that because I come from a different earth then this one I thought I might damage one of the worlds or even the digital one if I didn't keep my interactions to a minimum. That being said I couldn't go hide in a hole somewhere while there was a chance to bring back Leomon, so I took her Digivice and went to get Impmon because he has at least half the beast king's data and the Digivice should have the rest of the data. Of course Impmo- er Beelzemon made the point that the damage is already done so there's no point in fighting on two fronts…of course judging by the Digimon queen's expression I'm still gonna have a fight on my hands…heh heh" Shin laughed nervously eying Rika and Renamon as he rubbed the back of his head.

Takato and Jeri's faces both lit up. "Really? You mean you know how to bring him back?" they asked in unison.

Shin slid back nervously. "I…that is I know the theory I mean it's not complete I mean I don't know how to get to file island and even then at this point we might have to go to Anubismon instead and just getting to him. I mean he's in the dark area and well if he says no then…well then I don't know…"

The group's mood dipped a bit at Shin's admission and Shin hung his head "I…I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Hey! Kid yer a realist, I respect that but weren't you the one who call em a hero of heroes? No self respecting Digimon would object to bringing Leomon back so if he does he's gotta be a bad guy and then…bada boom if ya know what I'm sayin. After all how can you call yourself a decent person if you don't try right?" the demon biker injected raising his shotgun.

Shin snapped his gaze to meet the demon's. "Right…that right" he mumbled recovering his smile. "Alright I can't promise anything but to try, so I hope you can forgive me for what I've done" the blue eyed boy stated not daring to make eye contact with the other Tamers for fear that they were holding a grudge.

After a few tense moments Jeri was the first person to step forward. "Of course I do. After hearing that how could I be angry? All the same could I have it back?"

Shin felt stupid for not giving it back right away. "Ah. Yeah of course" he mumbled pulling it out of his back pocket and extending his hand as he looked up locking his blue eyes with her amber ones and felt a faint warmth creep ever so slightly on to his face. Luckily neither she nor the others seemed to notice. Jeri gently took back her Digivice and stepped back. "I. I didn't it's just the danger and…sorry" Shin mumbled.

Jeri shook her head "I already say I forgive you. So stop worrying"

Shin nodded swallowing hard.

BT sighed and sabotaged his Tamers roller blades causing him to crash into the ground knocking the wind of him. BT took the moment to hop up on his Partner's chest. "If you say another word about being sorry I'll light your cards on fire, then I'll throw them AND you into a hole and bury you. Get your head in the game man! We have a mission submission and I never fail" BT stated tugging on the corners of his partner's face.

All the tension seemed to break after BT's rant and Rika started laughing "Are you SURE that you're his tamer and not the other way around?"

Shin honestly didn't a comeback as he got to his feet holding BT so he shrugged. "Could be. What do you think little buddy?"

"Naw then I'd have to wake up before noon. You can keep the job" BT laughed.

Somehow that reminded Rika of Ryo and left a bad taste in her mouth. "Alright so did you plan on leaving?" the red head asked.

Shin shrugged. I was trying to be stealthy so I had intended to leave…well like probably two hours ago but since we're travelling as a group that really isn't my responsibility. Ask him" Shin stated pointing to Takato.

Takato backed away slightly as all eyes reached him. "A…eh heh heh. What?"

"Well pick a Time Goggle head, after all he's right you are the leader you know" Rika insisted.

"No way…I'm no leader" Takato laughed being humble as he usually was.

"Yes you are" the group replied in relative unison squashing his protest.

Takato sighed defeated. "Alright we'll meet here after school lets out tomorrow. Henry tell your dad about what's happening and get him to inform Yamaki…I have a feeling we'll need his help with his."

The group nodded and Shin was about to turn and leave when Rika grabbed him. "Not so fast mister "works for Hypnos" you have some explaining to do to my grandmother. Some apologising too" Rika stated firmly dragging the blade wearing Tamer away as she waved back to the others.

The rest of the group scattered back to where they belonged spending the night explaining what was happening and preparing for the trip ahead. Shin spent half the night explaining the truth and asking Seiko forgiveness and the other half being questioned by Rika. After confessing that he knew about everything up to and including what Shin characterized as romantic (if only to annoy the Digimon queen) scene where Takato rescued her on Locomon, taking time to hassle her about the look in her eyes after Takato say he wouldn't let go the first thing Rika did was feed him a right hook which the blue eyed boy took surprisingly well. The second thing she did was made him promise to never speak of it again.

To credit the boy's intelligence for agreeing would be premature as the next thing he said was "I don't see why you're embarrassed. You're both obviously very important to each other, besides I mean a queen and her knight. How cute is that?"

Rika fed him a left and two more rights though as Renamon noticed (hell you could have seen it from space) Rika was a bright shade of red as she threw the male tamer and his partner out into the living room for the night.

Renamon would talk to Rika when the time came but for now remained silent as the Red headed tamer crawled into bed. 'Tomorrow will be a big day' she thought drifting off to sleep.

End of chapter one…To be continued.

I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. If you liked it please review and tell me so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Don't sue I'm poor.

Chapter two: Dawning admiration

Shin snapped awake. It was always the same. A dream that never ended or began, one that he couldn't remember even though he knew that it held answers to his most important questions. After a moment the boy became aware of a pair of eyes watching him, turning to their source he found Renamon.

"Wait don't tell me let me guess. Rika told you to kill me in my sleep so no one would know her secrets but I woke up as you got here foiling you with my crinkly sharp edges of justice" Shin stated with an awkward laugh as Renamon's static expression left him with the impression that she didn't understand the joke or hadn't found it funny.

"I need to speak with you." Renamon stated flatly.

Shin looked around for BT who for whatever reason always had his watch on in the mornings. "Its five thirty Shin. Look at the clock on the wall" BT piped up knowing what his partner wanted then proceeded back to dreamland.

Shin blinked and looked at the clock. "Your clock's a liar there's no such thing as five thirty AM." He announced rolling back to his sleeping position.

"I'm quite sure there is" Renamon stated flatly.

"Not in MY universe there isn't" Shin stated defiantly.

Renamon sighed missing the comedic undertones of the boy's statement and decided to leave when he sprang up to his feet teetering a bit from a lack of spatial awareness caused by a clear lack of sleep.

"Hey hold up" Shin paused clearing his head a bit. "You aren't the type to pull a person out of bed at this hour. So this has to be important. Alright Renamon lets uh…sit yeah that's it we'll sit down and you tell me what you'd like to talk about" Shin stated absently motioning to the couch.

Renamon took a seat. Though Shin wasn't sure if she had just moved or teleported the four or so feet. Staggering slightly Shin was unaware that Rika had silently come down the stairs as he took a seat.

Rika nodded to Renamon who turned to the absent minded blue eyed tamer "So,. I assume Digimon is rather popular in your world as well. Right?" the fox Digimon asked.

Shin pulled goggles off the top of his bag and pointed unable to find the word yes. Both Renamon and Rika took that as a yes though Shin was still unaware that the red haired girl was standing behind him.

"I see. Then of course there would be fans that do work based on it just like in this world. Am I correct?" Renamon questioned. 'Rika was right loss of sleep makes a person more talkative' she thought waiting for his answer.

Shin was slightly confused. "Uh, yeah of course there is. They have websites and all sorts of things for many popular works, art and fiction are no exception…Why?"

"Merely trying not to look foolish for when I ask my important question" Renamon replied coolly.

Shin would have suspected Renamon having other motives if he had been more clear headed but he wasn't so he decided to take her at her word. "Uh…ok yeah sure er ask…ask away" he motioned oddly with his hands that Renamon judged to mean continue.

"You're a Fan of Digimon to be sure. But do you write fiction like other fans do?" the vulpine Digimon asked raising an eye brow.

"er…what? You mean like stories and stuff? I've read some of em and I help out by posting reviews about grammar and characterization but I don't write them" Shin stated still trying to shake the cob webs from his brain.

"But you read them?" The purple gloved Ninja asked.

Shin nodded.

"What kinds of stories?" Renamon asked the poor half asleep tamer.

"Adventure stuff mostly though sometimes…" Shin trailed off gazing at the ceiling.

Renamon glanced at the boy. "Sometimes…" she stated nudging the boy's thoughts back on her track.

"Every so often I get this itch, a twitch of sorts and I go look up another kind of story. Something that tugs on the heart strings and makes me feel warm. I guess it's just a left over impulse from when I learned that world isn't all sunshine and happy endings. And maybe now that I stand here in this place perhaps it is unrealistic to think that a happy ending is possible. I'm not like Takato or Henry or even that puffed up fluke of a legendary tamer Ryo. I'm just some screwed up kid with alcoholic father who beats me cause he's poor. I'm no superman like Takato is." Shin's admission made Rika step back slightly and Renamon to frown.

"Superman…I remember the story but then does that make him your hero?" The vulpine Digimon asked.

"I wouldn't be running round with a pair of Goggles strapped to my head if he wasn't. Takato isn't just a regular protagonist. He really is a modern Knight Renamon. Not as Gallantmon but just himself. He's polite, kind, loyal and honest, not to mention chivalrous. I…at least that's why I think he's a hero anyway" Shin shook his head laughing a little as he finished.

"I see…" Renamon replied glancing over at Rika who now had a slight crimson adorning her cheeks. "I can't say you're wrong…"

"Were you aware that a now crimson queen of Digimon was standing behind you?" BT piped up after having woken up.

Shin twitched and spun to see Rika frozen in place. A kind of feeling built inside him as he looked between partner and Tamer. It wasn't anger exactly but an odd unhappy feeling for sure. "Come on BT get a move on we have things to do" Shin stated trying unsuccessfully to level his voice to an even tone instead of an angry one.

BT looked to Rika and then sadly to Renamon as if disappointed in the fox. "Ok…I knew coming back here was a bad idea" he mumbled.

Rika knew she had obviously offended and hurt him but something inside her kept her from speaking as the two left. 'I…damn it! Why does this always happen?' the violet eyed girl thought looking to her partner who seemed to feel the same.

End of chapter two…to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, it's owned by Bandai

Chapter 3: sincere hearts

Takato hadn't slept at all. It wasn't worry like when they had gone to rescue Calumon or when he fought the D-Reaper. This time it was excitement. Going to the digital was still a necessity like the last time but unlike before they weren't going to be attacked every five minutes. 'This might be like a real adventure' the brown haired boy thought as he sluggishly got ready and went to school.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Across town at a private all girls school a certain red head also had a lot on her mind about the coming trip. Foremost what had happened earlier that morning. If it wasn't bad enough that she caused a misunderstanding by keeping her mouth shut probably making Shin think that she had planned the Q&A session to do something horrible to him with his answers later but the things he had said about Takato had started to sink in and she was finding her thoughts drawn to Takato whenever she'd lose focus, which admittedly was rather often during her classes as most of the teachers were boring or in certain cases completely off topic.

'Honestly how did we get from math to deforestation?' she thought as her mind turned back to the task of restoring Leomon.

'Ok assuming we have all the Tamers minus Ryo and Susie with Shin that brings us up to six. The number of megas would be five not counting Marine Angemon and assuming that Shin and his partner can bio merge and that Beelzemon comes along as well. Five fighters to get across the digital world and six when. No if we have to enter the dark area. We should be good to go…that's assuming we don't have to split up of course. If that happens then knowing Takato' Rika's eyes widened as her face became crimson. 'Did I just call gogglehead Takato? Stupid Shin he'll pay for putting these thoughts in my head!' she thought growling slightly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shin and BT had left intending to just wait out the next few hours away from the other tamers who he was convinced now knew about his family issues and his choice of personal hero. 'Henry might ignore it but Kazu and Kenta would probably make fun of me and I'm certain Rika will. Takato…he might get weird and avoid me or worse protect me as if I'm some kind of kid…this sucks' the boy's thoughts might have continued in such a way if a loud voice hadn't snapped him back to reality. "hey kid you shouldn't be skipping school"

Shin looked up to find a police officer addressing him. "I'm not" the blue eyed boy protested.

"Yeah right. Where do you live kid?" the officer asked annoyed.

Shin shrugged not really knowing how to answer the question. In the end however the cop took him to Takato's school to ask them if any of the teachers knew him.

This would have been just fine as no one knew Shin. Except that while waiting for the cop to finish talking to miss Asagi Takato called out to him and then of course the officer started asking a good number more questions, while the incidents involving Digimon weren't exactly secret hey weren't public knowledge either so Takato just blurted out a lie about Shin being his cousin from out of town, at first the cop didn't want to believe it but then Kazu piped up. "How you been Kai?" he asked giving the black haired tamer his way out.

Shin spun around and vented his current frustrations in one go "My name is Shinjiro Hirokazu ya moron! Kai is from Okinawa, I'm from Osaka! Get it right stupid!"

At this outburst everyone in the class except the tamers actually believed the tall boy was Takato's cousin. Then he turned back on the officer to cement the idea in the cop's brain so that he might leave. "And you! I told you that I wasn't skipping. I don't attend this school. I came here on my break and I'm supposed to be running errands for my aunt and uncle today!"

The officer looked from the kids in the class to Shin and then to Miss Asagi, content that the loud boy wasn't lying he apologised and made his way out of the school.

Shin sighed and not wanting to break character spoke up. "I'll see you back at your place Takato." He smiled at the magenta eyed tamer and turned to leave when miss Asagi stopped him. "I think your aunt and uncle will be alright with you staying here for the moment, you owe me as much for interrupting my class"

Shin sighed again taking an empty seat at the back of class. "Alright…"

Class resumed quickly with little interruption after Shinjiro's introduction except for a small clamour after the assignment for the day was given.

'Maybe Rika didn't tell them after all…I mean why would she? She might have been mad about my teasing but she isn't vindictive…I guess I'll fix this whole thing when I see her later…I wonder. What Renamon was really trying to ask me?' Shin's thoughts were so focused he failed to notice the class had ended. That is until a creature which BT had nicknamed Feltmon invaded the boy's personal with a loud woof.

"Augh!" The blue eyed boy exclaimed falling backward and landing on the floor hard which produced a fit of giggles from his bunny partner. "See! Feltmon, level super mega, Feltmon's attacks are war cry and confusion and Feltmon can mode change to Jerimon." The little dog bunny exclaimed bursting into another round of giggling.

"Very funny you little gremlin maybe I should ask Henry if Susie wants another guest to keep Terriermon company during Tea" Shin remarked picking himself off the floor.

BT flashed a look of horror to his partner "You wouldn't do that to me. I'm awesome!"

Shin grinned. Getting all puffed up was BT's way of asking for Shin to assure him of his claims. Basically asking if he was loved, Shin found his partner's insecurities rather endearing "Yeah of course you are" The blue eyed tamer stated as he rubbed the black bunny's head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- - -- - -- -- - -- -- -- -- --

Rika and Renamon had been waiting for over twenty minutes in front of Guilmon's hut. Of course waiting implies that she made it to the park from across town "Alright Renamon I'll go get them. Kazu probably got detention…that idiot. Stay here with Guilmon" Rika stated hurrying toward the school.

When Rika arrived she found the group being given the once over by Yamaki in person along with a number of the tamers parents though Rika's grand mother and Takato's parents understandably weren't in the small swarm. Currently Yamaki almost seemed to be pulling his hair out dealing with Shin.

"All I'm saying is give us chance to check if the portal is still stable" the black suited man exclaimed.

"Oh sure that's a great idea. Just let you poke and prod the thing to your heart content until YOU say it's safe. Sorry but I don't buy that solution, this is more important then you think and even if you want them to wait I won't. I'm leaving now, you can try to stop me but you'll need more then a bunch of thugs in suits" Shin snapped back as he turned to leave.

"You really think you can do this on your own?" the blonde man shot back.

"I had intended to do it that way in the first place" Shin stated flatly as he whipped out a pair of shades from his pocket and put the red rims on his face. "After all if that chump Ryo can beat a god I should have no problem rescuing a king." Shinjiro had a grin from ear to ear which BT mimicked while resisting the urge to giggle at his tamer's bluff.

"What a load kid" Beelzemon stated as he touched down behind the group. "That might work with humans but I know better. Only reason you wanna go alone is cause youse don't want ta hurt nobody else, it's fine ta think that way kid but what about Jeri? How do you think she'd feel if you got killed trying ta save Leomon huh?" the mega biker asked giving the blue eyed tamer a hard stare.

Shin was stunned. He honestly hadn't considered the idea of losing much less dying when something so important was his task, luckily BT chose that moment to intervene "I said it before and I'll say it again. I NEVER LOSE and every job I take is without failure. Shin won't die as long as I'm around" the dog bunny proclaimed giving a hard look to everyone around daring them to challenge him.

"There you have it. Right from the dog bunny's mouth" Shin stated confidently secretly thankful that his partner chose to help him save face.

Rika saw that Takato was trying to gather his wits for one of those off the hip ideas that would fix everything like he normally did. 'sheesh gogglehead you can fight a world destroying monster like the D-reaper without a second thought but a bunch of adults have you tongue tied?' the red head thought making her presence known by walking up behind Takato and Jeri and throwing an arm around each causing Takato to turn a slight shade of red when he noticed it was her though Rika didn't notice it as she was too busy addressing the crowd of concerned parents.

Scanning the crowd more closely she found that it was made up of Henry's father, both Jeri's mother and father and Kazu's mother. "Alright so what exactly is everyone's problem? We have a job to do; it's no different then the last time with Calumon"

"Well minus the devas or the D-reaper" Kenta piped up.

"That may be so but it's still dangerous and if the portal closes there won't be a way for you to get back" Janyuu stated.

"Yeah unless you count the fact that Ryo comes and goes from the digital world from a portal that isn't the one we're planning on using" Shin countered.

"Then why aren't you going to use that one?" Yamaki asked flicking his lighter closed.

"Ryo has it locked up so Digimon can't come and go freely; he isn't home so no keys no go, that also means he's there in the digital world which just gives us a bigger chance of success" Shin lied having no idea where the legendary tamer was or if he really used another portal.

Yamaki and Janyuu both paused having no way to directly object, Janyuu didn't really want to anyhow as he knew that Henry could take care of himself but Yamaki insisted he be there to explain the facts so that Henry might convince them not to go.

After a moment Jeri's father spoke up. "You're sure you can keep Jeri safe?" the older man asked.

"Now that much I can guarantee Mr. Kato. Between Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Beelzemon we have the power of a grand army but aside from that I have my own bag of tricks, Kazu and Kenta to back me up and then Ryo when we find him. Plus since Zhuqiaomon stopped freaking out about humans he can help us as well. I promise you that your daughter will come to no harm while with us" Shin's reply was sincere as he looked at the man.

Mr Kato nodded. "Alright. Since that is the case then I have no objections. Stay safe Jeri"

Jeri nodded happily "Of course daddy"

"Well do any of the rest of you want to object?" Shin asked.

The other adults shook there heads. "No but when Janyuu told me that the tamers were planning this I had a new version of the messenger I gave them last time" Yamaki stated handing Takato the new device as he answered the blue eyed tamer.

'He's actually a bigger jerk ass in person. And here I thought that wasn't possible' Shin thought giving a shrug. "Well what about it fearless leader? Shall we get going?" Shinjiro asked cracking a smile having seen the boy's face when Rika got a hold of him.

"Ah yeah right. lets go everybody!" Takato replied shaking off the weird feeling he had when Rika grabbed him. 'What was that feeling just now' Takato wondered thoughtfully as the tamers proceeded to the park both Henry and Shinjiro noting that Rika had yet to let go of Takato.

End of chapter 3…to be continued

Author's note: first I'd like to thank **ofdarknesschaos **for the first review of this story. second I'd like to know how I'm doing with the story from those reading it. If there is anything you'd like to see ETC.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Bandai does

Chapter 4: the journey begins

As the Tamers stepped though the portal they found themselves on a flat plane with mountains in the distance. The wind whipped up on the rust grey plains kicking dust into the air, BT started coughing hard.

"You Ok?" Terriermon asked his dark counterpart.

BT turned and looked at Terriermon and Henry for a moment and then frowned "i…I'm fine! Better then you at any rate" BT replied crossing his arms.

Before Terriermon or Henry could reply Shin interjected "Get in the bag BT"

"What? Why?" BT protested.

"I'm your Tamer and you'll do as I say. Get in the bag now" Shin stated coldly.

The other tamers looked at him confused at the boy's sudden change, and then Takato spoke up "um is something wrong?"

Shinjiro was usually sharp when dealing with people who invaded his personal emotional space but looking at the honesty in Takato's eyes Shin softened "nah it's…nothing don't worry about alright" the blue eyed boy replied trying his best to smile.

The group relaxed and was about to set out when a familiar voice sounded from behind them. "Henwy wait for me and Lopmon"

Henry turned around "Susie?!" both he and Terriermon exclaimed half panicked.

"And it goes from bad to worse in three, two, one" BT stated as the portal closed at the end of his statement.

The tamers all looked at each other worried. "I guess we're stuck now…" Shin laughed nervously.

"I knew it! You were lying to Yamaki weren't you?" Rika asked sternly glaring at Shin.

"eh heh heh. Sort of I kinda assumed that Ryo was using another portal but that might not be true" Shin laughed backing away from the now enraged queen of Digimon.

Susie looked on at Rika then to Takato who was half panicked trying to find a way to stop Rika from possibly killing Shin and finally to her brother "Is Rika and the angwy kid like Jaarin and Akihiwo Henwy?"

Akihiro was the boyfriend of the two sibling's older sister and while Henry found the idea to be funny he managed to keep a straight face. Shaking his head the blue haired boy replied "No Susie they aren't like that…"

After Terriermon had processed the idea he immediately began giggling loudly and lost his balance on Henry's shoulder and hit the ground where he continued giggling.

Guilmon wandered over wondering what his little friend found so very funny. "Are you playing a game Terriermon? Oooh can I play?" the red dino asked curious

Terriermon recovered and was about to explain to Guilmon that he wasn't playing a game when Takato's foot slipped while trying to stop Rika from killing Shin and the brown haired goggle wearing tamer and the queen of Digimon ended up in a heap with Rika on top which sent Terriermon, BT and Shin all into fits of laughter.

"OWNED!" BT proclaimed before another fit of giggles claimed him.

Shin kept laughing even after he had lost his balance "Oh man I might die for this later but it'll SO be worth it!" he exclaimed struggling to his to feet expecting to be chased.

Takato and Rika however had locked eyes neither sure of how to proceed. Luckily fate chose this point to intervene as the wondrous sound of dial up internet coming from the group's Digivices.

When the group collectively recovered and retrieved their Digivices all of them save for Susie found a message displayed on screen. Shin was Level accepted while everyone else had Conversion complete.

"Ok…well this is bad" Shin muttered.

"Hey Shin Susie's doesn't have one of them messages" BT exclaimed.

"ok…that's good…" Shin stated weary of the eyes now upon him.

"Do you know something about this?" Henry asked as Terriermon hopped up on his shoulder.

"Well if my guess is correct then BT and I have become a sort of cap for the group's Digivoution." Shin stated shifting his feet oddly.

Rika twitched. "Ok so then what level can you reach?" the red head asked her voice skimming near murderous intent.

Shin twitched splaying a nervous grin on his face as he rubbed the back of his head avoiding eye contact with the queen of Digimon. "Uh champion…" he answered his voice cracking slightly.

Rika narrowed her eyes. "And you expected to save Leomon…this better be a joke"

Shinjiro sighed. "Why do you think I was gonna bring Calumon for conversation? And my original plan wasn't to be traveling with a big group just Me, Beelzemon, BT and Calumon and after we got him back Leomon…and the first leg of the journey we'd have been able to use Behemoth as a way to get around"

"And you didn't come up with a back up?" Henry asked raising an eye brow.

Shin shrugged. "That isn't exactly my strong suit. I'm more of a make the first plan work sort of guy" The blue eyed tamer paused reaching for the cards in his deck. "I had planned to use these to get myself out of a jam but considering the circumstances you three should have them." He stated holding up Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon and Gallantmon as well as his crimson mode.

Henry, Rika and Takato each in turn took their respective cards. "Awesome" Takato mumbled looking at the two holographic foil trading cards.

"Yeah I thought you'd say something like that. Crimson mode is one of a kind…only reason that it isn't hard cased is because I use it in real fights with BT…that reminds me. Jeri and Susie will need theirs too" Shin stated fanning his deck and taking two cards from it and giving them to their respective tamers. Susie was enamoured by the gift itself while Jeri gave Shin a somewhat confused look.

"But I don't have Leomon…" the orange skirted girl protested.

Shin smiled gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you will and you'll need it then" Shin eyes locked with Jeri's amber ones and his heart sped up slightly. 'huh? BT's wrong…he has to be…' Shin thought trailing off.

Jeri smiled back content with Shinjiro's answer.

"Well now that we've settled this problem there's no use sticking around so let's go get Leomon" Takato stated cheerfully.

The group nodded in unison. "Ok so Lopmon you mind leading us to your former leader?" Shin asked.

The group looked at Shin again with something between fear and confusion. "Well how else did you think we'd get directions to the eastern quadrant?" BT piped up giggling slightly at the looks everyone was giving them.

"A sovereign is not to be laughed at little one" Renamon stated sternly.

"Sure he is look I'm doing it right now" BT replied bursting into a fit of giggles.

After the black dog bunny recovered he found his tamer staring at him with hard eyes. "Shin?" BT asked nervously his ears twitching.

Shinjiro looked down at his partner narrowing his eyes. "You forget rather quickly that you failed against her rather badly. Since you don't seem to learn on your own and keeping quiet seems too much of a chore perhaps I should ask Renamon to instruct you on the finer points of humility"

BT shivered looking at Renamon and shook his head hard causing his ears to flail. "I'll be good. I promise"

Shin nodded and motioned for BT to get on his shoulder and shot Renamon a look of interest.

The vulpine Digimon returned his look with a questioning one of her own and the group reformed with Lopmon leading the way while voicing her concerns about this plan. The others whole heartedly agreed with her but Takato made the point that none of them had been out of the south sector and weren't sure of what or who they would face.

After awhile night shrouded the sky and the tamers had to stop and set up camp. The camp site was a slight ways from a lake and a ruined temple of sorts.

Hirokazu, Kenta and Susie all went to sleep almost right away being tried from walking all day. Takato, Rika and Henry on the other hand were more used to long trips being a great deal more active as tamers, aside from which all three had a great deal to think about. Takato about Leomon's return and certain odd feelings that he had been having lately, Rika about her own feelings and how best to approach Shin about the early morning misunderstanding as well as the group's current debilitated state and Henry about creating a back up plan for their current glass house, BT's attitude concerning Terriermon and the blue haired boy's observations concerning his two best friends.

All three tamers had heard Shin stand up and jostle his backpack forcing the little passenger inside to awaken and then the duo headed toward the lake, each tamer in turn taking their time to process why he might be doing it.

Takato figured he needed to use the bathroom and shrugged it off while Henry had picked up on the fact that he had woken his partner and clearly knew that the blue eyed boy was up to something but didn't leave to check for fear that the group might be attacked.

Rika and Renamon didn't know what was happening with Shin but came to a silent consensus that it would be better for Renamon to check it out by herself given the shaky ground the two tamers were on regarding their state as friends.

As the vulpine Digimon followed the black goggled tamer she found he had dragged his partner into the ruined temple.

"aww but I'm tired Shin! Can't we train later" BT complained.

"I carried you the whole freaking way so don't whine!" Shinjiro replied a little sharper then he had intended causing the little bunny to give him a hurt look.

"Sorry buddy it's just…well this whole level down mess, then Renamon's questions which I still don't understand what she was getting at…then there's that mess with Rika over hearing that stuff and…god help me you might be right" Shin sighed slumping against the wall and sliding to a sitting position on the floor.

"Right about wha--! No wai!" BT squeeked.

Shinjiro groaned. "Yeah I think maybe…if you say anything I make rabbit stew"

BT started to giggle but stopped when he realized the two were being watched. "Show yourself!" the little dog bunny growled.

Renamon stepped into the door way slowly. "I'm sorry for intruding but I needed to speak to you."

BT growled until Shin placed a hand on his head and rubbed it. "s'ok BT let her have er piece cause I got questions of my own." His tamer stated with a weary smile.

Renamon and stepped inside. "First I'd like to know what you think of the incident early with Rika."

"Big sister to the rescue huh? Alright fair enough. To be honest I was absolutely pissed when it happened because I thought she might tell everyone. It's not like I'd hide those things…well alright I don't think I'd tell Takato about him being my hero cause that'd be weird but the other stuff isn't exactly private, I suppose the big thing was that I didn't choose to tell her. I'm not angry with her because I realize that she hadn't intended on hearing such personal things but I'm not exactly in a place that can trust her completely right now. But since we're talking about that little pow wow what exactly were you trying to get out of me?" Shin explained cocking an eye brow.

Renamon twitched visibly when Shin said big sister but nodded when he had finished understanding the boy's feelings. "Obsession can be a dangerous thing…I wanted to make sure you were…on the level I believe is the correct term" Renamon answered.

Shin's eyes flashed darkly but he kept control. "Never…and I mean ever compare me to that frozen freak! I'm not trying to force them together nor would I have spoken to Rika about it if she had interest in someone else." Shin paused taking a breath as he rolled up his sleeves revealing scars along his arms. "I know what it's like to feel alone, to lose people and to watch those you care about fall apart. I had my Digivice for years before BT showed up, I made myself a repository of every bit of knowledge regarding digimon that existed and when BT showed up I made myself a promise that if I could find a way to this world that I would help those whose pain resonated with my own. Jeri, Rika and Henry in particular. Rika shouldn't put herself out because Takato has a crush on Jeri, I'm not saying she should force anything but she has to at least workout and admit her feelings to herself if not him…"

"And what if while she's working out her feelings Takato decides his heart belongs to someone else?" Renamon asked coolly.

"Wow. You really do have a way of sidestepping. What you're really asking is what if Takato tells Jeri how he feels and she likes him back…Firstly I think you're forgetting who you're referring to. Takato isn't the sort who thinks before he acts where it counts the shining knight acts and makes the battlefield his…even if he has no idea he's fighting, that's why Takato is the leader of your troupe he and Guilmon have accidental charisma he impresses you by being himself, that being said he doesn't have that boundless courage when it comes to girls. Secondly you completely missed the part where he's been weirded out since just after Rika slung her arm around him" Shin paused laughing a bit as he gathered his thoughts. "Thirdly I think Takato needs someone to ground him in reality because the dude gets lost when he lets that imagination of his go for a walk unsupervised. Now say what you will but I wasn't blowing smoke the other night, I really do think there's a connection between them that goes beyond friendship. The reason I only made Rika aware of it is because it would just confuse Takato and because as Rika works out her answers consciously her subconscious will start following that path, where that path leads I can't say but you have to admit the idea of a queen and her knight is a rather sweet one."

"Fair enough…Sweet? I don't know what you mean…are you sure you aren't a girl?" Renamon teased.

"That would explain a lot" BT giggled joining in.

"Hey!" Shin exclaimed his cheeks going a slight red. "Uh well I wanted to ask if something happened between you and BT…he seems kinda freaked out." Shin stated pulling BT into a hug.

Renamon nodded. "When I was chasing him he became cornered in an alley and something triggered a panicked response, he began calling out for you and screaming about a monster"

BT was about to speak up when a gentle hand patted him on the head. "It's alright buddy. I know…BT was originally Terriermon we fought Devimon and he managed to corrupt BT's data before being destroyed…for awhile after that BT had nightmares constantly, if I could guess your rather mystic appearance must have caused a relapse…it really is my fault, I never understood that BT was still himself. I couldn't comprehend that he would still be my friend or that he wouldn't be feral in battle so I stopped going to the digital world and shut out any idea of fighting…I did anything I could to keep him safe from being hurt and in the end I ended up hurting him the most because he thought I didn't want him" Shin stated sadly petting his little friend.

BT stared up at his tamer and for once the black bunny found himself at a loss for words, settling at hugging his partner.

Renamon nodded. "I'll tell Rika that you aren't mad but…as for the rest of what you told me…it isn't important to our fight"

Shin smiled slightly in understanding as the vulpine Digimon phased out. "Tomorrow will be a big day BT let's get some sleep" Shin stated as he began to drift off.

End of chapter 4 to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I only own the original characters as well as the plot contained herein.

Chapter 5: day two, a little closer

The group had woken somewhere near ten though it was hard to tell in the digital world since for some reason everyone's watches had given out and stopped working. "Ok so maybe I'm off base here but this kinda seems like a trap" Kazu commented as he shook his wrist futilely trying to get his watch to work.

"Don't stupid Kazu it's just a coincidence, besides my cell doesn't work here either you wanna call that an evil plot?" Rika snapped.

"Kazu is right. Question is who and why…rather then if…" Shin said to himself not realizing that he had spoken aloud. "Of course even with my knowledge I mean Apocalymon is strong enough but Omnimon has him held up so he's out and Devimon would but doesn't have near the power…plus he's dead…" Shin stopped in his tracks turning a very pale shade as his eyes widened.

The tamers had heard him and stopped to hear what he had to say and were now curious of the blue eyed tamers negative reaction. "Well if you have an idea why don't you tell us about it" Jeri started snapping Shinjiro back to reality.

"Er what? Oh I guess I was thinking aloud again…well uh I just thought that millenniummon could be behind this…but it's kinda silly cause Ryo beat him and then he got merged with Monodramon so there's no way it could be him" Shin voiced cracked and he paused and looked to the ground before continuing. "Well unless Ryo got killed or something" his statement ended with a deep frown crossing his face. The blue eyed boy may not have been a fan of the legendary tamer but certainly didn't want to see him dead.

"Mr Perfect can take care of himself, I'm not worried" Rika interjected before Kazu or Kenta could go into fan boy mode.

"geez. Queen to knight four or put the king in check one or the other but pick one because you'll be disqualified. matches have rules you know" BT giggled confusing everyone save for Henry, Rika and his own tamer, the last of whom chuckled.

"Stupid rabbitmon!" Rika huffed and started back on the journey.

The group quick reformed and continued the journey with Shin in the back silently working on the problem at hand. Henry and Terriermon slowed up to match his pace and the blue haired tamer piped up bring his own question to light. "Who's millenniummon?"

Shin turned and looked at Henry oddly and then blinked remembering who he was taking to you "god damn it. Ok lets see if I can explain this right…um Millenniummon is a dark digital god like Megidramon. However unlike Megidramon who reigns over the forces of chaos millenniummon is pure evil and has power over time, space and dimensions…Ryo eventual defeated him with the help of Veemon who somehow avoided capture, the two freed the original seven…er eight Digidestined and sealed millenniummon with the help of the sovereign. Later he got free again and Ryo obtained Monodramon from ENIAC in order to defeat zeed millenniummon and…no wait that's wrong but then…guys we have a big problem!"

The group turned to face him awaiting Shin to explain. Shin licked his lips taking a breath. "Ok so Ryo defeated millenniummon in each one of his forms but he originally existed in the universe of the first TV season but over the course of events he came here to this one. It wouldn't be such a big deal except Ryo is a direct analog to millenniummon, neither can die if the other still lives and both exist in every universe at the same time. Ryo in the real world and millenniummon in the digital one. This means that if he came from one universe to another then the Ryo that was here would have to be killed or replaced; in that case the displaced Ryo could be called forth by millenniummon to fight alongside him and with the Ryo from this universe being stuck in limbo or wherever I'm sure he'd help millenniummon get and try and get revenge for never being able to be a tamer or something like that…I think were screwed guys" Shinjiro sighed heavily frowning as his eyes seemed to lose their light.

An arm came to rest on his shoulder and looking up the boy found Justimon looking at him. "good theory but you missed that when Monodramon became one with millenniummon he and I stopped being everywhere. By your speech you come from another reality with a digital world just like ENIAC told me about when I received Monodramon." The fused warrior stated splitting into Ryo and cyberdramon. "you already know who I am so who are you?"

Rika twitched, Kazu and Kenta lit up and Shin seemed to regain his colour. "Shinjiro Atsuki Mihama. I'm not a fan but I'm glad to be wrong" the blue eyed tamer stated looking at the so called legend.

Ryo looked around at the group spotting Kazu and Kenta and groaning inwardly. "Good. Now would someone tell what you're all doing back here?" the brown haired boy asked eying Takato and Rika.

"We've come back to get Leomon back" Rika answered flatly.

"huh? How? I thought his data had been absorbed" Ryo asked slightly confused.

"Ask Shin dere" Beelzemon stated pointing back to Shinjiro.

Shin shrugged. "Fine here's the short version. Our resident demon has half the data and Jeri's Digivice has the other. We just need to get to primary village in the east quadrant to unite all the data. Before you go leaping away mister legend I'd like to remind you that those people won't recognise you if you're Justimon because they have no clue what bio merging is and we aren't likely to run into any one of them any how"

The group looked on confused, Ryo twitched "Yeah ok fine but if they start something then I'm gone…I'm not dealing with their bull spit"

"Deal. Alright well at least we're better of then we were a minute ago" Shin stated leaving the group with questions as he and Ryo took point with Lopmon.

Rika made a mental note to ask the idiot and Shin about it later finding herself at the rear of the group alongside Takato. Glancing over she turned red slightly as she found he was glancing at her, when he realized he'd been caught his eyes darted away and he started to whistle slightly as if to cover it up. 'cute Takato and just how is whistling going to make me think you weren't looking?' Rika thought blinking for a second afterward 'wait did I just use the word cute? Gogglehead is not cute, just look at him. His hair is a mess, he's awkward, clumsy, he can't focus for more then a minute and to top it all off he always has that stupid grin plaster on his face' Rika's train of thought derailed rather quickly as she noticed Takato was looking at her with a slight frown.

"What's the matter gogglehead?" Rika asked cocking an eye brow.

"Uh you didn't answer when a asked before. Is something wrong Rika?" Takato replied sheepishly.

Rika turned a slight pink. "N-nothing just thinking…anyway what was your first question?"

"uh well I…I sort of have this weird feeling that we might have to split up and if I'm right about it would you mind coming along with me?" Takato asked again.

Rika blinked in surprise. "Uh why me?" she asked dumb founded.

Takato was caught off guard and scrambled to find an excuse. "Uh well because we can't Digivolve past champion and while Growlmon is powerful he's also slow and awkward and I thought Kyubimon could balance it out…plus with Ryo here I feel out of place"

'kinda like you Takato' she thought smiling subconsciously his remark. "Sure gogglehead just don't be too slow or we'll leave you behind"

"Don't worry Rika you can't get rid of me that easily" Takato replied smiling back.

"Don't I know it" she stated absently with a laugh causing Takato to begin laughing. After awhile their laughter died away and they continued silently watching the horizon both think about what would happen if they really had to split up.

End of chapter 5 to be continued.


End file.
